Severus y la niña
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hermione pensaba entrar en la habitación, descansar un poco luego del trabajo, relajarse. Pero una imagen se lo impidió.


Nada es de Mari, solo la idea y el OC. Basado en un sueño. Personajes y demases le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Se sentía un poco mareada, cansada. Quería dormir un poco. Dejarse caer en la cama y poner su mente en blanco, vaciar sus pensamientos y al final, olvidar cada una de las presiones a las que estaba sometida, en su día a día.<p>

Como trabajadora social en el ministerio. Como "obrera" activa del ministerio. Lo que fuera. El calificativo que se le pusiera.

No tenía nada más en mente. Si tenía hambre o no, si tenía que ir al baño y tomar una buena ducha. Eso era lo de menos.

Solo quería morir echada allí.

Y mientras caminaba, escuchó una gruesa risa. No era nada que hubiera escuchado antes, una risa prolongada, natural.

Sonaba a su esposo. En la habitación. Pero...¿qué sucedía?

Meditó en silencio. Solo tenía dos opciones. Continuó el camino en silencio, ya no llevaba sus pesados tacones. Los había dejado en el salón.

Y al adentrarse más y más, se dio cuenta del origen de la risa. Suspiró, llevándose una mano al pecho, con mucha felicidad.

No se imaginaba lo que estaba dentro. Que pudiera verlo en algún momento. No dudaba que su esposo fuera un hombre amoroso a su manera, pero nunca creyó que podría ver algo como lo que estaba presenciando. Allí, de pie.

— No. Esa es mi nariz...basta Savannah.

Estaba recostado allí, en el centro de la cama, boca arriba. Sostenía a una pequeña niña de apenas un año y un par de meses, sobre su cabeza. Ella trataba de tocarlo, se reía con ello, mientras su padre la sostenía y la observaba fijamente.

Sus rizados cabellos castaños, estaban en su boca, mientras ella se chupaba una de sus pequeñas manos, mirándolo. Sí, debía cortar un poco de ese cabello. Para que ella pudiera ver mejor, y no picara sus pequeños ojos negros.

bajó las manos, colocándola cerca de su rostro. Ella apretaba su nariz, estrujaba sus mejillas, mientras Severus Snape reía suavemente.

— ¿Quieres jugar? — le preguntó suavemente, mientras le colocaba sobre la cama. No duraba mucho tiempo sentada y siempre se dejaba caer, mirándolo atentamente.

Y ella se había echado a reír mientras Severus acercaba su rostro hasta el de ella, haciéndole cosquillas con la nariz.

Una y otra vez.

— Pa...

— ¿Sí?

— Pa...— dijo, mientras colocaba las manos en su rostro y movía los pies con una enorme sonrisa y llena de saliva.

— Estás ensuciando el overol que tu madre te ha regalado. ¡Las niñas grandes no se babean!

Pero ella estaba ocupada en darse la vuelta, tratar de ponerse de pie. Le daba la espalda a su padre y Severus la contemplaba, sentado allí, en pijamas.

— ¿Qué haces?

Había volteado su rostro para mirarlo.

— Amh...

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Vas a caminar? Bueno, entonces camina.

Y la perseguía por toda la cama, mientras ella gateaba lo más rápido que podía, para evadirlo. Riéndose con fuerza.

Al final, se había cansado y se había dejado caer en la cama, boca arriba. Mirándolo y chupándose dos dedos. Mientras Severus volvía a la carga y le hacía cosquillas.

Nunca tenía el placer de ver aquello, con tanto trabajo.

Pero aquel día que había regresado temprano a casa, podía tener la dicha de disfrutar una pequeña parte de su familia, que estaba jugando en aquella cama.

Porque tenía más familia, cierto. Sus amigos, sus padres, sus conocidos.

Aquella era la que más amaba. Su esposo y su pequeña hija.

— ¡Ah, estoy cansado! Ya no puedo. — contestó Snape, a sus imperiosos brincos en su pecho, que Savannah estaba haciendo. Dando golpes con sus manos, como si se tratase de un tambor.— Luego mami puede jugar contigo, yo estoy muy cansado. ¡Y ya es la hora de comer! Hora de cocinar.

La sostenía entre sus brazos, mientras se bajaba de la cama, descalzo. No quería inclinarse para buscar sus pantuflas.

Hermione caminó hasta la puerta, tomando sus tacones, su bolso. Fingiría que acababa de llegar, que no había visto nada.

— Hola, Severus, mi amor...¡Savannah, pequeña! ¿Y qué han hecho hoy, mientras estuve en el trabajo? ? ¿Se aburrieron?

Severus había suspirado, mirando a la pequeña niña.

— No realmente.

Sabía que. Y había sonreído en cuanto Severus había caminado hacia la cocina y se perdía de vista.


End file.
